Dreams That (Maybe) Never Come True
by florianon.98
Summary: Mimpi yang pupus. Harapan yang menghilang. Hari-hari berat yang harus dijalani Hanji dan Levi, dengan setitik harapan yang tertinggal. [Hanji-centric] [Contain Manga Chapter 113-114 Background Spoiler]


**Disclaimer :****Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama****All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning :****Typo(s), semicanon, chapter 113 – 114, etc**

**A little bit hurt (?)**

* * *

**[Dreams That (Maybe) Never Come True]**

* * *

Terik mentari menyilaukan penglihatan. Sejenak membuatnya memalingkan wajah, sambil memejam mata. Pikiran berkecamuk, kelebat ingatan terus merasuk.

Helaan nafas panjang dirinya lantunkan. Seiring dengan hari-hari yang kian berat di pundaknya.

Dirinya lelah, teramat lelah. Jauh lebih lelah dibanding saat Erwin masih ada dahulu.

Nyaris tak ada tawa lagi yang bisa dirinya beri pada dunia. Kini, hanya desahan lelah bercampur perih yang dirinya bisikkan terus menerus.

Bertahun lalu Ia pikir kepedihan telah berakhir seiring dengan jabatan baru yang diamanahkan. Nyatanya, pedih kembali dengan rasa sakit yang melebihi kapasitas.

Hari-hari beratnya diisi dengan kegamangan, kebingungan, keraguan, dan ketidak-percayaan yang memuakkan. Pada manusia Ia tak bisa lagi tersenyum lebar seperti dulu. Pada rekan setia satu-satunya, Levi, Ia hanya bisa meringis menahan perih.

"Hei! Cepatlah beri tahu kami tempat Zeke!"

Teriakan di hadapannya, bernada begitu memuakkan di pendengarannya. Keraguan kembali muncul. Melelahkan jiwa.

Berbagai pertimbangan berlarian di dalam pikiran. Kekhawatiran membuncah. Ia tak bisa lagi percaya.

Namun, satu pertimbangan membuatnya mengangguk. Meloloskan sebuah nama daerah. Sosok memuakkan dihadapannya mengangguk sumringah. Menyuruh orang-orangnya menyiapkan kendaraan ke tujuan.

Dengan kedua tangan terborgol, dengan sesak yang menyesakkan, Ia melangkah berat. Suara memuakkan kembali menyapa pendengaran.

"Kau tahu kan bayarannya jika kau membohongi kami?"

Ia meringis pilu mendengarnya.

Bahkan bila Ia tak berniat berbohong, apakah takdir tak akan mengkhianati?

* * *

Langkah makin berat saat tubuhnya mendekati kereta kuda. Kekhawatiran dan ketakutan berlebihan melanda terus menerus.

Bukan, Ia bukan khawatir dan takut akan kematian.

Lebih dari itu.

Mimpi.

Mimpi, impian, cita-cita yang telah terucap. Oleh dirinya maupun rekan-rekannya. Ia amat takut itu semua 'mati' tanpa sempat diwariskan.

Karena, hanya Ia dan Levi yang paham mimpi itu. Yang Ia perjuangkan agar bisa terbayar.

Namun, waktu demi waktu seakan melarangnya untuk menjadikan mimpi itu nyata.

Ah, sebenarnya ada mimpi-mimpi indah yang tercipta. Namun, mimpi indah pula yang melahirkan mimpi buruk berkepanjangan.

Mimpi buruk yang akhirnya Ia hadapi.

Hingga Ia lelah melawan kebingungan dan kebimbangan.

* * *

Kini Ia duduk di dalam kereta kuda. Sendiri. Tanpa ditemani sesiapapun orang. Membiarkannya sunyi bersama suara derap kuda yang membawanya pergi.

Ia menunduk. Membiarkan ingatan-ingatan mimpi menari di dalam kepala.

Sebagian telah mati, mimpi itu. Mati bersama kematian orang-orang yang Ia sayangi. Mimpi manis yang tinggal mimpi, yang tak akan tercipta sempurna.

Mimpinya, ambisinya yang berdasar keingintahuan pada semesta pun mengikis perlahan, seiring dengan sakitnya hati melihat jumlah yang pergi selamanya. Meski masih ada kobar harapan yang tersisa. Tapi, apakah semua itu akan berakhir indah seperti bayangan?

Ia mulai hilang. Kehilangan dirinya.

Satu-satunya yang membuat dirinya terus bertahan adalah Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, dan Connie. Tanpa mereka, mungkin Ia tak akan sewaras sekarang.

Pun, satu-satunya mimpi yang masih berani Ia genggam erat adalah toko teh. Mimpi yang sebetulnya milik Levi. Tapi, Ia jadikan mimpinya juga.

Sebuah mimpi sederhana yang harusnya bisa menjadi nyata.

Tapi bayang kematian kian mendekat. Membuat kesempatan itu semakin tipis.

Apakah mungkin toko teh kecil itu akan terealisasikan?

* * *

Dulu, dulu sekali, Ia masih memuja petuah "Usaha tak mengkhianati hasil". Petuah yang Ia genggam erat bersama harapan.

Yang kemudian Ia maki berulang sebab kesedihan yang terus mengoyak sanubari.

_"Sabarlah. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi esok."_ Levi melirih dalam gelap malam. Ia masih ingat tangisannya malam itu. Perih yang menyembilu. Benar, tapi menyakitkan.

Dan Ia mulai mempertanyakan usaha dan harapan, yang dikhianati terus menerus oleh takdir.

_"Sabarlah. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi esok."_ Levi kembali melirih. Sentuhan lembut tangan lelaki itu pada punggungnya masih terasa hingga kini.

Ia tahu betapa perihnya hati lelaki itu, sama sepertinya. Semua kata yang lelaki itu ucap hanya obat tawar, baginya, di kegelapan nelangsa.

Ia mulai merasa bodoh. Sebab tiap satu harapan mati, Ia mencipta harapan baru. Mencipta sembilu yang kembali menoreh luka nantinya.

Perjalanan masih panjang. Lengannya mulai pegal.

Ia lelah menunduk, memilih melempar pandangan keluar kereta, memandangi hamparan alam yang memanja mata.

Tanpa sadar, senyum tipis terbit.

Senyum yang entah berapa lama hilang dari wajah yang dulu begitu ceria.

Ia tersadar. Ia lupa cara tersenyum.

Itu pula yang membuatnya tersenyum pilu, menyedihkan. Teringat percakapan terakhir dengan lelaki itu sebelum Ia melepasnya pergi mengurus pemilik titan kera.

Ia tenggelam dalam bayang lelaki itu, lelaki yang yang menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan. Bertahan dalam segalanya. Demi membuat dirinya dan lelaki itu tetap nyaman di dalam dunia yang menggila.

Percikan kenangan, serta percakapan singkat yang manis, memenuhi memori dirinya.

Mencipta gumpalan air di pelupuk mata.

Ia menggigit bibir. Ia rindu.

Ia rindu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa terbahak dihadapan lelaki itu.

Ia rindu, dan lelaki itu pun rindu.

"Hanji, kau terlalu lama memendam senyum dan tawamu." _Aku rindu sekali senyum dan tawa gilamu. Kemana itu semua, Hanji?_

Ia kembali menunduk. Memejam erat kedua mata. Menahan agar tak terisak. Menahan agar tak setetes air mata menitik.

_Maaf.__Tapi senyum dan tawa yang kita rindukan ini, memburam bersama harapan yang menjauh, yang makin tak mungkin tercipta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[]**


End file.
